


Birthday cake

by Galacticgyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Beta, first fanfic so enjoy, happy late bday yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticgyeom/pseuds/Galacticgyeom
Summary: Yugyeoms feeling lonely on his bday, thankfully his new neighbors are there for him.
Relationships: Yugyeom/everyone
Kudos: 64





	Birthday cake

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic so if it sucks, then it sucks.
> 
> I wanted to work on my writing and I’m stressing over college so here we are.
> 
> Non idol au enjoy ig

Living on his own, yugyeom thought life would be great. Away from his parent prying eyes, picking and poking at every decision he made. Criticizing his college choices and what not. Yugyeom made the decision to move to a small apartment complex near his college.

What started off great quickly turned down hill. College was a nightmare. All the work he had to do, and he thought high school was hard. So many stupid essays and on top of that he had to pay his apt rent so he had to get a job. Balancing his college academics, with his dance classes and job was tough. So to say yugyeom was stressed was a understatement.

So when his birthday rolled around you could say he had a sliver of hope. But like he learned adult life is hard shit. Falling out of bed in the morning was a good sign his day was gonna be long. The outfit he had picked out suddenly had a stain from the cocoa he made last night. Trying to stay up and finish his math hw.

Then he ran out of his favorite cereal, leaving to college without breakfast. Barely making the bus. School was worse. Long and boring. The headache he had made it worse. He had a brief call from his parents, and older brother wishing him a happy birthday. A few close friends and class mates sang him happy birthday witch lifted his mood a little. His friend jaehyun bought him a little cupcake and a small choco shake for lunch which he was thankful for.

When yugyeom arrives home he crashed on his couch eyes heavy. He could hear noise next door indicating the vacant apartment finally has occupants. Lifting himself up and taking a quick shower yugyeom dresses up quickly in his dance clothes. Ready to head out when he gets a text from a friend informing him dance is canceled.

Sighing Yugyeom goes to find a speaker. Putting in some music to dance to. Quickly finding his rhythm, yugyeom gets lost in the dancing. So lost in fact he doesn’t hear the door. Till someone’s pounding on it. Pausing his dancing yugyeom sluggishly pauses is music and walks to his door cracking it open to see six boys outside. Confused he opens it more being met by unfamiliar faces. 

The boy in front steps up a little closer a slight smile on his face. 

“Sorry to bother you, were you’re new neighbors, and -

“What jaebeoms trying to say is can you turn your music down”

“Jinyoung hyung means please”

Yugeyom slowly blinks mind processing what there saying.

“... why are you all hear to tell me that then”

One of the boys in the back push through smile on his face “we played Rock Paper Scissors to see who’s gonna go but it was taking to long so we all came”

The boy stuck his hand out, “the names bambam”. Bambam puts his hand down awkwardly when he sees yugyeom nod along yawning through his intro. One by one he learns the others name.

The boy with the otter like face is youngjae, the one who first spoke is jaebeom, the boy with the stoic face is Jinyoung. The boy holding onto Jinyoung arm is Jackson and the other boy in the back is mark.

Yugyeom yawned again before introducing himself.

“I’m yugyeom. Nice to meet you all. I’ll keep the music down”. 

He went to shut the door when bambam peeked his head in.

“So what are you doing anyway.”

“Bambam you can’t just ask that”. Said youngjae a little to loudly for yugyeoms liking.

After yugyeom mentioned his dance somehow that sparked more conversation before they eventually made there way to yugyeoms living room. Invading his space. During there chit chat about who knows what yugyeom hears his phone go off. Picking it up and answering it he hears his friend Byeongkwan tell him happy birthday.

“Thankyou Byeongkwan, it’s nice to hear from you it’s been so long. 

“How is your birthday going?”

“Long, I was gonna but a cake or something tomorrow or celebrate in the weekend maybe.” 

“Wish I could celebrate with you, it’s bee- oh I gotta go, work and all talk to you later”

“Bye and thanks for the birthday wishes”

Hanging up yugyeoms met with the six boys starring at him. 

A few seconds past then yugyeoms met with shouts ranging from happy birthday to you didn’t have cake. After another long talk with them, him being interrogated about his birthday, the boys were gone and yugyeom went to sleep. With the last thought of how depressing his birthday was.

A few hours later yugyeom wakes up to his door bell. more refreshed from all the sleep he got. He heads to the door and sees the pretty boys from earlier. A light blush sets on his face, when he sees just how pretty they look. Through his sleepy haze yugyeoms brain must’ve Skipped over that. Mark passes him a note. Jackson and youngjae laughing before bambam winks and the boys head to there apartment. Opening the note the words come over in 5 minutes is written in sloppy Korean. A small smiley face placed at the top. 

Five minutes go by and yugeyom heads over. Knocking on the door. Hearing a come in filled by loud cackling and what sounds like shushing noises. Walking in the lights are off. The quick thoughts that he’s about to be murdered is quickly gone when the lights abruptly turn on and the six pretty boys are standing there and there’s colorful streamers all around.

In Jinyoungs hand is a cake. The boys are wearing party hats and Mark holds out one for him. Gently taking it yugyeom Slides it on. 

Eyes welling up the boys sing him happy birthday. Give him messily wrapped gifts of quick store bought items.

Jackson gave him a small plant.Mark a notebook, bambam a pack of pens, youngjae a dog plushie, jaebeom amd Jinyoung have him a joint gift of a mug.

While it might’ve been weird gifts yugeyom cherished them. He looked over to the clock to see it said 11:59. Guess his birthday was a good day. Smiling yugyeom joins the rest of the boys in some weird karaoke kid cartoon song.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you made it through thanks 🥰


End file.
